Chapter 11: Tyrannosaurus Rex
(The goat from earlier is still standing in the rain, bleating. The cars have stopped next to the T-Rex paddock. Linma runs through the rain to get back into his car.) * Linma: Their radio's out too. Simal said to stay put. * Denra: Are the kids okay? * Linma: I didn't ask. Why wouldn't they be? * Wenra: Kids get scared. * Linma: What's scary? It's just a little hiccup in the power. * Denra: I'm not scared. * Wenra: I didn't say you were scared. * Denra: I know. (Back in the front car, Max suddenly pops up wearing night vision goggles, startling Zoe and Rex.) * Simal: Hey. Where did you find those? * Max Taylor: In the box under my seat. * Simal: Are they heavy? * Max Taylor: Yeah. * Simal: Then they're expensive. Put them back. (Max ignores Simal and climbs into the back seat. Zoe smacks Max.) * Zoe Drake: Don't scare me. (Max looks out into the rain through the goggles, enjoying the view.) * Max Taylor: Whoa, cool. Night vision. (More time passes. Linma reaches out of the car to fill his canteen with rainwater, then takes a drink. More waiting. Max suddenly becomes aware of something... a rhythmic thumping sound.) * Max Taylor: (to Zoe) Do you feel that? (Zoe doesn't answer. Rex's attention turns to the cups of water in the front seat. With each thump, the water ripples.) * Simal: Maybe it's the power trying to come back on. (The thumping gets louder.) * Rex Owen: What is that? (Rex looks out of the car with the night vision goggles, into the T. Rex Paddock. The goat tied to the stake is gone, only the chain holding it swinging from the stake.) * Zoe Drake: Where's the goat? (Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang's vehicles have stopped, too. A loud bang suddenly occurs as something falls on the roof of the car. It's a dismembered leg of the goat. Ursula gasps in shock. Zander looks up... and up... and up... and sees the Tyrannosaurus, devouring the goat whole. It lets out an epic roar. Kinsa is guiding her to the Alpha Gang's car quietly. The Alpha Gang feels scared.) * Ed: Oh, Jesus! Oh, Jesus! (Ed panics, throws open the door of the car, and runs out into the rain.) * Ursula: (freaking out) He left us...! He left us! (Linma and Denra watch Ed race by the car in the direction of a concrete bathroom.) * Linma: Now, where does he think he's going? * Denra: When you gotta go, you've gotta go. (Another sound gets their attention, and Ursula and Seth look back to see the T. Rex breaking through the no-longer electrified fence.) * Ursula: Dr. Findlay? * Wenra: Boy, do I hate being right all the time. (The T. Rex approaches the Space Pirates' vehicle.) * Linma: (practically whispering) Keep absolutely still. Its vision is based on movement. (The light from the Space Pirates' vehicle gets the T-Rex's attention, and she turns towards the car. Kinsa carries her Dino-Holder as she runs for cover. Dejan sees the light from the bushes.) * Dejan: Turn the light off. Turn the light off! (At the Space Pirates' car, the light from the torch is flashing as Sheer and Goma try to turn it off.) * Goma: Hurry! Turn it off! * Sheer: I'm sorry! (The pirates argue for a bit.) * Goma: You're the one who turned it-- (Suddenly, the T-Rex's head crashes down, slamming the plexiglass roof of the car down onto the pirates. The plexiglass holds, however, it is the only thing protecting the pirates from the T. Rex's teeth. The pirates scream in terror. The Tyrannosaurus then slams its head against the car, tipping it into the air. A second slam flips the car completely over. The T. rex stands on top of the car and starts trying to bite its way through. The pirates are trapped in the rapidly crushing car, and mud and water are pouring in around them. In the rear car, Linma finds a box of flares and grabs one. After a bit, he gets out of the car and stands in the pouring rain, holding the lit flare.) * Linma: HEY! (The T. Rex turns his head towards Linma. He throws the flare and the T-Rex goes after it. Denra waves his flare at the T. Rex.) * Denra: Hey, hey! Hey, hey! * Linma: DENRA, FREEZE! * Denra: Get the kids! * Linma: Get rid of the flare! * Denra: Get the kids! * Linma: Get rid of the flare! (Denra runs and throws the flare. The T. Rex goes after it. In the toilet, Ed is praying.) * Ed: Hail May, full of grace. The Lord be with me... No! No! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! (The Tyrannosaurus breaks through the toilet. Denra hits the ground, having injured his leg. The Tyrannosaurus Rex, the king of the dinosaurs, grabs Ed in his mouth and kills him with his bone-crushing bite. Back at the wrecked vehicle, Linma is trying to help the kids out.) * Zoe Drake: Dr. Grant! (Linma helps Zoe out, then tries to help Max.) * Max Taylor: Who's controlling the T. Rex, Linma? * Linma: I'll get you next. (to Zoe) You're all right. You're okay. (back to the car) Max! Max! (Zoe suddenly screams as the T. rex comes back their way. Linma quickly covers her mouth.) * Linma: Don't move! It can't see us if we don't move. (The Tyrannosaurus Rex stops right in front of them, her massive foot leaving an equally massive print in the mud. The T. Rex breathes, blowing Linma's hat off. But Linma, Rex and Zoe remain still. The T-Rex's attention turns to the wrecked car, starting to knock it around. Linma and Zoe are forced to move to stay ahead of it, but are being backed towards the concrete barrier. With Lex on his back, Linma grabs a wire and beings to rappel down the wall. The T-Rex continues to push the car closer to the edge. Zoe screams and grabs around Linma's neck tightly.) * Linma: Zoe! Zoe! You're choking me! (Linma realizes that the car is about to come right down on top of them. He looks around quickly, and spots another wire off to the side out of the way. Rex begins to climb down, too.) * Rex: (to Zoe) Grab the wire! (Linma runs towards it, but comes up short. He lets his momentum swing him back, then tries again. Zoe grabs the wire just as the Space Pirates' car falls past, barely missing them and landing in a tree below. The T. rex lets out another loud roar.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Jurassic Park